1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio information reproducing apparatus, a movable body having the audio information reproducing apparatus, and an audio information reproduction controlling system including the movable body. More particularly it relates to an audio information reproducing apparatus which can reproduce audio information while changing a reproduction manner of the audio information recorded in a movable body, and a movable body having the audio information reproducing apparatus, and an audio information reproduction controlling system including the movable body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a so-called MD (Mini Disc) as a recordable information record medium convenient for portability. Moreover, there is a portable player, which can record a plurality of music compositions onto the MD, which can be hand-carried and which can perform the reproduction within a car.
Moreover, it is researched to record a plurality of music compositions onto a so-called hard disc installed in a car, so that they are reproduced within the car.
Here, in case of the above mentioned MD and the above mentioned hard disc (hereafter, referred to as the MD and the like), a reproduction order of the respective music compositions and the like can be edited after the plurality of music compositions to be reproduced are once recorded.
At this time, when the editing process is carried out for the MD and the like, the record positions themselves of the respectively recorded music compositions on the MD and the like are not changed. Instead, reproduction control information indicative of the reproduction order of the music compositions and the like is changed and re-recorded (it is recorded on the MD and the like, together with the plurality of music compositions targeted for the reproduction. For example, in case of the MD, it is referred to as UTOC (User Table Of Contents) information). Then, the reproduction control is performed in accordance with the re-recorded reproduction control information, so that the reproduction order of the music compositions and the like is edited.
However, when the editing process is carried out within the car having the player for reproducing the MD and the like, a display, a switch and the like necessary for the editing operation become inevitably small because of the narrow space within the car. The usable number of them is also limited. Thus, this results in a problem that the execution of the sufficiently editing operation requires the installation of the editing apparatus having the complex configuration, such as a mechanism in which one switch is commonly used for two or more editing processes, within the car.
At this time, the above mentioned problem may be similarly induced in the portable player. Moreover, this problem leads to a problem that an editing operation desired by a user may not be sufficiently attained within the car.
Moreover, the attainment of the desired editing operation using the small display and the like may bring about a problem that the editing apparatus itself is expensive.
On the other hand, in case that a hard disc on which a plurality of music compositions are recorded is installed within a car, when the number of music compositions recorded on the hard disc is 10 or more, this case results in a problem that it needs a heavy labor only to retrieve from the hard disc a music composition or music compositions to be edited in the editing work within the car.